


Disaster Relief

by truelyesoteric



Series: America's Son [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Politics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Tuesday for Jensen. Disaster for Jared. All in the name of the campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Relief

“California primary is more important than hurricane in Arkansas,” Jeff said tiredly.

“It would look like pandering, if I showed up there,” Jensen agreed.

“Plus having some redneck in the last state that legalized gay marriage call you a fag on the day you’re trying to win Super Tuesday might not be the thing you want,” Logan agreed.

The three of them turned to look at Jared.

Jared gave a big fake grin. “The First Man to the rescue then.”

**

“I’ve never heard so much whining about anyone going to help raise the spirits of those who just lost everything,” Jared muttered flopping back in his seat.

Next to him Logan snorted. “Yeah Pops, most of the candidates don’t have a son who specializes in reporting at war zones and disaster areas.”

“Not my fault,” Jared said superiorly. “They should have raised their kids better.”

“From the man who dangled me over a bombing site when I was ten,” Logan countered. “What choice did I have.”

“First I held you on the edge, you were not in danger, you were just peering into it,” Jared replied.

“Until Dad yelled at you,” Logan mocked.

“Second,” Jared continued, ignoring him. “You should have been scared shitless, instead of running into every major problem area. You have no idea how many nights Jensen and I have stayed up worrying about you.”

“It is only fair,” Logan told him. “I was an angel during high school.”

It was Jared’s turn to snort.

“So do you know what you are supposed to do when you get there?” Logan asked.

“Where are my people,” Jared said looking around. “How do I know what I am supposed to do if my people aren’t bitching at me?”

Genevieve came up behind him and smacked him in the head. “Your people are here.”

“I am saved,” Jensen shouted with glee.

“You certainly are something,” Genevieve muttered.

“Schedule me, oh tiny ruler of my life,” Jared instructed.

**

Jensen was having a day like no other, he had started in New York, stopped in Chicago, did a drive-by of Texas to vote, and had been in California for three hours before the polls closed. He was watching the results on CNN in a hotel room after his long day with his staff. The numbers were coming in slowly. Danneel and Jeff next to him, all of them were slumped, tired, waiting for the news on Jensen’s run for the Democratic candidate. Aids scurried around, but the three of them had done everything that they could and they were just waiting, exhausted. 

Suddenly Jeff sat up.

“That can not be right,” he said as they all watched numbers slide across the bottom of the screen.

Jensen and Danneel immediately sat up, awake and alert looking at the numbers streaming across the bottom of the screen.

“How the hell can we be winning Arkansas by that much,” Danneel exclaimed, rummaging for her phone.

Jensen wasn’t phased for a moment. He just sat back and gave a huge genuine smile, it was the smile for Jared. Arkansas was where Jared was, Arkansas was a landslide victory for Jensen. Jensen had already made a pretty deductive leap.

Jeff and Danneel looked at each other.

“Somebody tell me what the hell is happening in Arkansas,” Jeff shouted to the rest of the room. There was a scurry and a laptop was produced.

“It’s good to be the king,” Danneel muttered for Jensen and Jeff’s ears only.

“This played at noon,” a nervous aide, Kyle maybe, said. “We didn’t show you because we were traveling and Logan said not to.”

“Spend less time listening to my kid,” Jensen muttered. “I’m pretty sure that he isn’t the one running for president.”

The three of them hunched around the screen.

There were shots of the damage and destruction, narrated by Logan’s voice. Then there were shots of Jared sitting with children and injured. He was listening to them talk and giving them earnest comfort.

Nobody else’s spouse had gone, it was just Jared with the people. Logan never put a name to him, but he was the centerpiece of the relief effort.

Then at the end they showed a picture of a work crew, hauling fallen limbs off of a road. There, in ripped and dirty khakis, button down in his back pocket, wearing only a tank top, was Jared, muscles popping as he joked around and helped the other guys. There was a long shot of Jared picking up a felled tree with no assistance.

The final shots were the road crew walking away from the newly cleared road, one of the grizzled men saying something and laughing, clapping Jared on the shoulder.

Danneel blinked. 

Jensen was biting his bottom lip, he was not worried, he was currently fascinated by his husband.

Jeff was positively giddy. “This explains some absolutely ridiculous numbers coming out of just about everywhere.”

“You don’t ever have to pay me again if you let me have him for one night,” Danneel said breathily.

“You can have him for free,” Jensen said, giving her a funny look. “But I don’t know what you think you will get out of him.”

Danneel smiled sweetly. “Oh honey.”

“Stop children,” Jeff said tiredly. “Danni, I doubt even your fine ass will change the fact that Jared has never liked women.”

“I hear that he still likes me a bit too,” Jensen volunteered.

Danneel waved that way.

Jeff was back looking at the numbers. “Seriously, the women’s vote is through the roof.”

“Women do love a gay man,” another intern, Tom something, told them.

They all looked at him. He gave them an awkward smile and quickly walked away.

“Let’s make huge posters of that shot of Jared and put ‘Building a Better America’ under it,” Danneel suggested, turning back to her computer. “I think that it will be a huge hit.”

Jensen gave her a withering look.

She gave him a cheesy grin.

“Okay, let’s not make the future President’s husband a pin up,” Jeff said, a white smile betraying his gruff tone.

“Can I have a poster for above my bed?” Danneel asked.

“Kids,” Jeff barked. “If you stop ogling something you might find something interesting on the television.

Danneel stuck her tongue out and then turned to the television and stopped.

The phone that was Jensen’s personal line rang on the table. He reached for it.

“Hey baby,” Jensen drawled a little. “I saw you just won me Arkansas.”

Jeff and Danneel watched and Jensen, the Democratic Nominee for president, grinned like a five-year-old boy.

“Yeah baby,” Jensen said roughly. “We’re still in the game, we’re a hops skip and a jump from the White House.”

Jensen cringed and moved the phone away from his ear. He put it back. 

“When did you get so excited about this?” Jensen teased.

Jensen’s face was confused. “What happened five years ago?”

Then Jensen turned red under his freckles. 

“Jared,” he hissed. “You are in one of the most homophobic states in the country don’t talk like that.”

If at all possible Jensen got more red.

“Good, get tarred and feathered, it will help me be a martyr and be elected, I don’t need your smelly self,” Jared mumbled.

Then Jensen laughed out loud. “I know they love you, everybody does.”

“Yes including me,” Jensen said and then he started laughing again. “No I will not talk dirty in front of a room of staffers.”

Danneel put her hands together and mouthed. ‘Please, please, please.’

“I miss you baby, see you soon,” Jensen said.

His face was brilliant as he turned back to Jeff and Danneel.

“Jared says hi,” Jensen said, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

Danneel made a noise. Jeff just looked at him.

“Do you need a minute,” Jeff asked with barely contained glee. “Or would you like to take the calls? You know be polite to your constituency as they suck up to try to be vice president.”

Jensen grinned. 

Jeff rolled his eyes and groaned. “I am beginning to wish you two were a little less,” Jeff waved his hands as the international sign for something. “I need you to take a moment so you don’t sound so giddy. Nobody likes a braggart Jensen Ackles.”

“But apparently everyone loves my husband,” Jensen said, still with the grin.

Jeff and Danneel’s answering smiles were agreement enough.

“Swear to god Jensen, everyone else thought he was going to be your biggest liability,” Jeff said, sitting back exhausted. “Even I thought that there was absolutely no way that he was going to keep his mouth shut at the right moment or some other Padalecki move.”

“He did all that,” Jensen said smugly. 

“And he’s your strength,” Jeff said. “People are voting for him too. And your kids, seriously I couldn’t make this up. Seriously, people told me not to take you on, to push you to run, you know they had the worries, an Ackles, gay, pretty. Everyone is expecting to find glitter and debauchery in your closet. Instead they find Jared and kids. I can’t make you up.”

Jensen nodded. “I’m one of two men up for the job of President of the United States, you really don’t need to stroke my ego, I’m in a very exclusive club right now.”

“And win or loose you have a hotter than burning husband,” Danneel sighed.

Jeff rolled his eyes. “From now on we will call it young and virile, what is best for the White House and for this country, let’s try to stay away from getting Playgirl to think that they’re an option for us.”

Jensen leaned back, closed his eyes and grinned.

And for the first time Jensen said it out loud to someone besides Jared.

“I’m going to be president.”


End file.
